


King of the Castle

by Diyami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Flogging, Knifeplay, Masochism, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Spanking, Wax Play, gyftmas2020, secretsantagyftmas2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyami/pseuds/Diyami
Summary: Razz now lives on the surface and is working as a Dom at a BDSM club and has taken on a new client, you.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	King of the Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninji/gifts).



> This was a secretsanta gyift ninjibinji.  
> Thank you to my beta readers GetMcDunkedOn, Kamari333, snakehands, jelly, mel and Hailsam!

Razz set the last of his supplies out. They were polished to a mirror finish. He looked around the private room. Aesthetics were important - they helped bring the fantasy to life for his clients. He was surprised how much he liked this job. It gave him an outlet for his LoVe, he was accepted and even liked by the humans because his personality quirks fit nicely into this lifestyle, and he made great money. 

‘WHO KNEW HUMANS LOVED PAIN?’

This was one of his favorite work rooms. The theme was medieval. Half the room had a large throne and a spider web chain on the wall next to it for restraining his sub. On the other side of the throne was a huge gilded one-way mirror. There was also a beautiful shelf to display this equipment on. The other half had a rack, stocks, a sawhorse, collar and cuffs hanging from chains.It was in perfect view of the mirror. A strip of red carpet connected the two halves of the room.

Razz walked over to the ornate mirror, checking his clothes. His dom outfit was a play on his old armor design. A light leather armor top with elegant but intimidating pauldrons. His pants were matching black leather. His stiletto boots were a dark red, matching his gloves. The left glove had two golden claw tips he often used for knife play and quick release of a client if needed.

* * *

You looked through the mirror at your new dom. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach. It was the first time you were going to play with any monster. The club had highly recommended him. Pain play was his specialty. He looked the part you envisioned when you read the synopsis:

> [The great and maleficent Razz will show you a forbidden world. I am a master of pain play.  
>  Pain is a beautiful art form. We will paint a canvas with beautiful colors; delightedly dark sadist hues and bright pleasurable masochist euphoria.] 
> 
> It was followed by the rules:
> 
> [Safety is a must for all clients. You will observe the following rules or the scene may end:
> 
>   * Both parties must use and honor safe words.
>   * You will look straight ahead, and only straight ahead, at all times
>   * Instructions on how to speak will be given at the start of the scene; except for your safe word. You are to use it as you need it.
>   * You must respond, vocally, to specific actions.
>   * You must remember and obey a set of commands.
> ] 


This was your second meeting with Razz, but your first scene. Your first meeting was an interview where you both went over hard no's, kinks you wanted to exploring, and basic information as you both filled out the paperwork the club required.

You watched as “Lord” Razz stood in front of the mirror adjusting his gloves. The skeleton's outfit and whole being screamed fantasy military royalty. 

Your body tingled and shivered in anticipation. Right now, you were wearing a loose cape over a tight black halter top (that had a large opening in the back) and short skirt.

The cape slid against your goose bumps, sending shivers over your already sensitive skin, making a smile work its way to your face. With a giddy little bounce in your step, you went around to the door and knocked while trying to keep your excitement in check.

“ENTER.” He was sitting on the throne all regal and dominant. A knowing smirk playing on his face. 

‘This dom is a master of setting a scene,’ you thought. Pulling from the years of experience, you fell into the role of a submissive, bowing your head and schooling your emotions before entering the room, “Hello, my Lord.” You took off the cape and folded it, setting it out of the way before entering too deep. You knelt at the entrance of the room, hands holding the opposite elbow behind your back and head bowed. It was a sign to show that you were ready. 

The click of boots pulled your attention. Only training kept you from lifting your head and looking. He walked around the room, giving you time to slip deeper into your head space. The click of the boots got louder as he circled back towards you, then around, observing what he had to work with. You felt the weight of his magical sight as it took in every curve, scar, and blemish that adorned your skin. A warm gloved hand landed on your neck, the first touch he offered. Your Lord slowly and gently squeezed and massaged it.

“SO THIS IS WHAT THEY SENT AS MY REWARD.” There were a few heartbeats of silence. “I, THE GREAT AND MALEFICENT RAZZ, WILL MAKE DO WITH WHATEVER IS GIVEN TO ME.” He squeezed and then raked the sharp points of his claws down along your neck, leaving a beautiful red to bloom in its wake. His finger ended just below your chin and he slowly lifted it. “LOOK AT ME, PET.”

You lifted your eyes to take in his commanding presence. Already, the beautiful edge of pain was making you shiver. 

Razz’s voice was stern as he said, “STATE YOUR SAFE WORD, PET.”

“I use the stoplight system, my Lord.”

“ACCEPTABLE, PET.” He gently raked his gloves through your hair. “WHEN I ASK YOUR COLOR, YOU WILL RESPOND VOCALLY.” A playful smile pulled at Razz’s sharp teeth. “WHAT COLOR ARE YOU, MY PET?”

His deep voice felt like a blanket ready to wrap you up in it. “Green, my Lord.”

His smile morphed into something more wicked. “VERY GOOD. YOU ARE HERE FOR MY ENJOYMENT, BUT I AM A GRACIOUS MASTER.” Razz slowly caressed your face. “WHILE I SAVOR YOU, MY PET, YOU MAY REVEL IN IT. I WANT TO HEAR YOUT SWEET MOANS.”

You nuzzled his hand, only for it to be pulled away and the back of his hand to strike your face, not hard enough to bruise, but enough to get your attention. “YOU WILL ANSWER WHEN SPOKEN TOO.” 

“Thank you, my Lord. Yes, my Lord.”

He pet the blooming red mark. “MUCH BETTER. COME.” He pulled away after a small bit of affection and walked towards the dungeon equipment, arousal creeping higher within you. Slowly, you lowered your body and crawled towards him. You lengthened your body, trying to pull yourself with the grace of a cat as you slinked forward. 

Once you were at Razz’s feet, the skeleton placed a hand on your head and petted. You succumbed to his touch as he grabbed a handful of hair and guided you to your feet. In front of you were four leather cuffs laying on a wooden saw horse. At the base were some ‘o’ rings to connect them to. 

Your Lord slowly traced his hand down your neck and along your arm and placed the cuff on it securely. His gloved hand slowly made its way back up your arm and down to the other one to receive the same treatment. 

His hand worked its way to your back. The constant contact was different, it was relaxing knowing he was close. The other two cuffs were encased in magic and floated up out of the way. You knelt in awe watching it. He must have felt your surprise, because the hand on your back curled its fingers, sending chills through you, getting your attention. “MOUNT,” he commanded. 

“Yes, my Lord.” You climbed onto the wooden horse, getting into position as your Lord of pain watched in approval. His hand moved down your back, stopped, then slid up your skirt, exposing your lacy underpants. At your cheek, he kneaded and gave a pinch. “YOU DO HAVE A NICE REAR.” 

You gave a little squeak when he pinched. “Thank you for the compliment, my Lord.”

Razz worked down to your leg and secured the cuff in place. He scraped his hand up the back of your exposed leg, stopping to play a bit when he reached your butt. “YES, QUITE NICE.” Once he had your legs anchored he fastened your arms down. “COLOR. MY PET?”

“Green, My Lord.”

This time, he lifted his hand and gave a little pat on your rear in approval. “EXCELLENT.” He stroked the beautiful carved wood of the horse next, his arm barely gliding down your thigh.

You tried to move your leg closer to his arm, the feeling of the now-familiar warmth of Razz leaving a want in you. Your leg moved less than an inch as Razz chuckled knowingly.

It elaborately demonstrates the restraints. The feeling of losing power to him was intoxicating.

“IMPATIENT PET,” Razz commented, and there was a sharp sting of pain as his hand hit you with the intent to hurt, making a stinging warmth spread over your bottom. You squeaked.

“YOU LIKE THAT, YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE THING?” He spanked your other cheek. “THEN I’LL JUST HAVE TO PLAY HARDER.”

Razz kneaded the area before pulling back, removing the wonderful touch.

You whimpered cautiously, afraid that too enthusiastic a response might make you wait longer for his touch to return.

Razz laughed as he moved away. You turned your head to see where your master of pain went and found the bench was placed in a way that made watching him retrieve any items impossible to see. “LET’S TRY SOMETHING A LITTLE MORE INTENSE.” You felt the lick of leather as a flog traced up your leg, sending shivers up it.

The lick turned into a kiss as Razz set a gentle and light beat, but sturdy, like a breeze gently caressing your skin as it warmed up your buttocks and thighs.The flogging became heavier and rougher. The intensity made your buttocks and thighs sting sweetly. That was followed by lighter strikes as he continued to circle around you, working back up your leg and down the other. It was like riding a pulsing wave. The different angles changed the feeling of the impacts.

Moans escaped you; they were broken by gasps as the flogger came down again, heating your skin and making you tug gently at the restraints. The clank of the chain twinkled and jingled pleasurably as the pain painted desire though you, and the warmth between your legs grew as you were enchanted by Razz’s authority and benevolent display.

“SUCH SWEET MUSIC YOU MAKE, MY LOVELY PET.” Razz slowed and lightened the blows as he talked. He dragged the flogger over the beautiful marks that marred your rear. “COLOR, PET?” 

You breathed out, “Green, my Lord.”

“EXCELLENT,” he purred next to your head, letting his deep voice wrap your mind in its warmth. The palm of his hand was hot as he pet your head. Warmth grew in your core as your endorphins increased.

Razz walked around and again his masterful touch started on your body. Moans crept out of you as he walked to reach your sore rump. Something warm and soft was placed on it and fondled your heated flesh. Gingerly he massaged your tender tissue. 

“SUCH A WONDERFUL PLAYTHING I WAS GIVEN.” 

Razz slowly worked his way up onto your back and removed the soft furry cloth. Then something hot and wet dipped down on it. Bordering on pain as it cooled. 

“COLOR, PET?”

“Green,” you painted trying to catch your breath at the intense sensation. His hand teased your body, running over you.

“ARE YOU GETTING LOST, PET?”

You had a hard time holding still as you squirmed. The wax was now cooling and harding, you wanted the warm feeling back. You said with a little more clarity, “I’m here…” You realized what your master of pain was waiting for after a moment. “My Lord.”

“VERY WELL.” His voice felt like soft silk winding and plaiting around you. He stroked you from shoulder to hip, whispering how stunning you are. The wonderful heat of the candle trailed along his hand, dipping in his wake.

You breathed in deeply at the long hot trail that licked its way down your back, the rattle of the chains still making beautiful music. The feel of it slowly cooling and hardening as it tugged at your tender skin was intoxicating. You knew you had given up all control, and it laid in the warm, strong hands of Razz.

“YOUR DOING SO WELL, MY SWEET PET.” Razz used one of his duller fingers on his clawed gloves as a knife. He skillfully scraped the wax from your back. The sharp metal tips feel a drastic contrast to hot wax.

You groaned at the feelling. You couldn’t help getting nervous and excited, not knowing precisely when or were the next splash of wax would fall.

Razz wore away your defenses throughout the scene. He worked your body and mind until you were nothing but putty in his hands, to be sculpted any way he saw fit. You didn’t come back until you were in his lap, cradled in a warm blanket as he massaged your wrists. He smiled roguishly at you, “YOU HAVE PLEASED ME, PET.” Razz placed your hand gently down and started on the next one, then offered you a drink from a water bottle. Once you had had your fill, he asked, “HAVE I MET YOUR STANDARDS AS WELL?”

You sighed, “Yes, my Lord.” A dreamy smile on your face, “I look forward to playing with you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it. Why not leave kudos and a comment with suggestions. Maybe I'll writ some more chapters.


End file.
